Just About Us!
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Naruto adalah Ketua OSIS di SMA Konohagakure. Sasuke adalah anak baru disana. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka di sekolah? Mengingat Sasuke merupakan black list di setiap sekolah. Warning! OOC, YAOI! Typo, AU, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Baca dan jangan lupa Reviewnya
1. Festival Sekolah

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Just About Us!**

Warning!

I;m a New Author. And this is my first story in Naruto FanFiction. As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki (17 tahun)

Kurama Uzumaki (27 tahun)

Sasuke Uchiha (17 tahun)

Itachi Uchiha (27 tahun)

**Chapter 1 : Festival Sekolah**

"Wah! Festival kali ini, memang lebih ramai daripada biasanya," kata seorang gadis berambut pink pucat. Pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum bangga.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan! OSIS sudah mempersiapkan festival ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu," kata pemuda itu bangga. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baru kali ini, sekolah kita mengadakan festival untuk umum dan sekaligus acara Bakti Sosial. Kau hebat Naruto-kun," puji seorang gadis dari belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh secara serempak dan mendapati mantan ketua OSIS masa bakti sebelumnya sedang tersenyum sambil melihat keadaan sekolah yang ramai.

"Temari senpai! Haha.. Ini mah bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari. Temari tersenyum melihat kohai-nya itu nyengir.

"Angkatan tahun ini memang banyak melakukan perubahan. Bahkan tata tertib kolot sekolah kita saja, berkat saran dari Naruto-kun berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan," kata Temari lagi. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memerah pipinya dan tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan bangga dalam dirinya.

"Kurasa itu cukup Temari senpai. Bisa-bisa si bodoh ini besar kepala Cuma karena dipuji," kata Sakura pura-pura marah. Tapi, memang dia juga bangga akan Naruto. Siapa sih yang tak bangga jika pacarmu dipuji? Naruto hanya melirik Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Temari hanya tertawa melihat pasangan ini.

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kalian jangan diam saja. Nikmati juga festival sekolah ini. Kapan lagi, festival sekolah bisa seperti ini?" kata Temari dan dia pergi ke salah satu stand di lapangan.

"YOSH! Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berkeliling mengamati keadaan. Anggap saja ini kencan," kata Sakura yang mendapati tatapan malas dari Naruto.

"Eh? Masa ini dianggap kencan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. Sakura tersenyum. Dia memang ingin menjahili pacarnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kencan tapi kamu semua yang bayar. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Naruto dibuat merinding melihatnya.

"Baik! Ayo kita melihat keadaan sekaligus kencan," kata Naruto menyepakatinya. Mereka pun langsung berkeliling sekolah melihat keadaan sambil menikmati festival.

"Lho? Shikamaru? Kau tidak ikut festival? Temari senpai ikut festival padahal," kata Sakura saat dia mengecek keadaan kelas. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus malas sambil berkata, "ikut festival itu merepotkan. Dan aku tak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang merepotkan. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa jika Temari senpai ikut festival?" Sakura menahan keinginan untuk menendang Shikamaru keluar dari kelas dan langsung menuju tong sampah terdekat.

"Aku heran bagaimana orang pemalas sepertimu, bisa menjadi sangat pintar?" gerutu Sakura dan dia keluar dari kelas itu diikuti dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Dia tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura dan kembali tidur di kelas.

"Ah! N-Naruto-kun, dan Sakura-chan juga. Kebetulan sekali kalian disini. Kami butuh kalian untuk membantu konsumsi untuk panitia," kata seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang (yang sedikit tergagap saat melihat Naruto) ketika mereka berdua sampai di ruang panitia.

"Hinata-chan! Mari kami bantu. Jadi, apa semua makanannya sudah disini semua?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ruang panitia. Hinata sedikit merona tapi tetap menjawab. "B-Belum Naruto-kun. Masih ada beberapa box lagi yang belum sampai. Sudah kutelepon tapi mereka juga tidak mengangkat. Padahal sebentar lagi sudah jamnya makan siang," kata Hinata sedikit cemas.

Naruto berpikir keras. "Bagaimana jika kau ambil saja jatah makananku. Jika mereka tetap tidak datang," kata Naruto. Hinata dan Sakura terkejut. "Naruto-kun, benar tidak apa?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari. "Ga papa kok. Lagipula, panitia penyelenggara acara lebih penting dariku," kata Naruto. Hinata melihatnya tak yakin tapi tepukan di bahunya mengatakan bahwa Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu punyaku juga," kata Sakura. "Sakura-chan juga," kata Hinata. Naruto terkejut. "Pakai saja jatah makananku. Lagipula aku bawa bekal kok. Tenang saja," kata Sakura. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Arigatou. Kalau begitu jika tetap tak datang, aku akan memakai jatah kalian berdua. Tapi, benar tak apa kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan lagi.

"Tak apa kok. Toh, seorang pemimpin itu memang harus siap jadi pelayan untuk para anggota kan?" kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ya," jawabnya. Mereka berdua pamit dari ruang panitia dan kembali berkeliling.

"Harusnya kau tak lakukan itu Sakura-chan," kata Naruto saat mereka berjalan ke lapangan. Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau saja melakukan itu mengapa aku tak boleh? Aku ini wakil ketua OSIS, Naruto. Aku juga harus siap menjadi pelayan juga untuk para anggota," kata Sakura. Naruto hanya nyengir dan merangkul Sakura.

"Kau baik sekali Sakura-chan," kata Naruto manja dan segera mendapat bogem mentah dari sang kekasih.

SMA Konohagakure adalah sekolah bertaraf Internasional di daerah Tokyo. Dilindungi dengan aturan yang kolot dan membosankan, membuat para orang tua menyekolahkan anak mereka disini dengan alasan, 'Sekolah ini cocok untuk Kamu'. Tapi, tentu saja, sekolah ini tak diragukan lagi fasilitasnya. Namanya juga SBI (Sekolah Bertaraf Internasional).

Aturan di SMA Konohagakure berubah semenjak Tsunade Senju menjadi Kepala Sekolah. Dan, didukung oleh Ketua OSIS, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan, perubahan peraturan ini disambut baik oleh warga sekolah. Menjadi lebih bebas dalam berekspresi, dalam mengeluarkan pendapat, pokoknya intinya tak sekolot peraturan terdahulu. Dan, dengan diketuai oleh dua orang tersebut, SMA Konohagakure berubah menjadi sekolah yang menyenangkan. Meskipun orang awam tidak tahu tentang perubahan peraturan.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Memang kau hanya mengantar sampai sini Naruto-kun. Baiklah, aku masuk duluya. Terima kasih mau mengantarku," kata Sakura dan dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya yang berada di 2 blok setelah Sakura.

"Tadaima," kata Naruto ketika dia sampai di rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang. "Okaeri, Naru-chan," kata seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dari arah dapur. Naruto meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan segera pergi ke dapur.

"_Mom. What are you cooking?"_ tanya Naruto begitu sampai di dapur.

" _Listen boy! This evening, your Dad, will invite his friends to have a dinner with us. So, I need your help to clean up the mess in Dining room, and don't forget to clean up the mess in Living room too. Understand?"_ tanya ibunya sambil terus memasak. Naruto menatap malas ibunya.

"_Understood,"_ jawab Naruto malas. Dan segera membereskan ruang tamu dan ruang makan.

Setelah setangah jam berkutat membereskan ruang tamu dan ruang makan, dia pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua, untuk ganti baju. Setelah ganti baju, dia segera menuju ruang makan, dan melihat masakan ibunya yang menggiurkan. Begitu dia ingin mencomotnya, sebuah tangan memukul tangannya.

"_Don't touch it! If you want to eat, just eat Ramen," _kata ibunya galak.

"_Eh! But Mom, I ate Ramen yesterday!"_ kata Naruto merajuk. Tapi, tetap saja, ibunya yang keras kepala tidak memperbolehkannya.

"_You said, like you always eat Ramen on your whole life. Eat Ramen, or not eat at all,"_ ancam ibunya. Akhirnya Naruto mengambil Ramen dan menyeduhnya. Setelahnya diamenunggu3 menit sampai Ramen itu bisa dimakan. Setelah selesai, dia mendengar HP-nya berbunyi, dan dia segera melihat, layar Hp-nya siapa yang mengirim E-mail. **Kyuu-bro : Bocah! Bilang pada monster itu bahwa aku tak pulang hari ini. Aku kena piket jaga malam di Rumah Sakit. **

Naruto mendengus melihat isi pesannya. _"Mom, bro isn't come home tonight. Because he was on duty in the hospital,"_ kata Naruto menyampaikan pesan kakaknya. Ibunya berkata,

" _tell your brother to becarefull. And don't forget to eat dinner."_ Naruto mengangguk dan mengetik pesan ibunya.

**From Naru-kun : Katanya hati-hati. Takut ada mayat berjalan dan zombie. Lalu, jangan lupa makan malam supaya sehat, kuat, dan cerdas. **

"_How's your school?"_ tanya Ibunya sambil mencuci piring. Naruto menelan Ramennya dulu dan menjawab, _"like I said yesterday, our school held a festival and it went well."_ Ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"_What's in the festival?"_ tanya ibunya.

"_Well, we set up booths, and there also a perfomance from school band, and we held social event," _terang Naruto. Ibunya sekarang bergabung dengan Naruto duduk di meja makan.

"_How about you?"_ tanya ibunya. Naruto mengagkat alisnya seraya berkata, _"what you mean?"_ tanya Naruto bingung.

"_What are you doing during the festival?"_ tanya ibunya memperjelas yang tadi. Naruto manggut-manggut. _"I've just walked around the school to make sure there is no interference."_ Ibunya hanya mengangguk.

"_Did you like to go to school in there?"_ tanya Ibunya. Naruto menghela nafas, _"Mom, we've talked about it already! Yes, I like to go to school in there! Why you always ask the same questions?"_ kata Naruto bosan.

"_You know, I've been thinking to educate you in U.S,"_ kata ibunya pada akhirnya. Naruto terbelalak, _"WHAT? Mom, why?"_ tanya Naruto penasaran sekaligus kaget. Ibunya menghela napas.

"_Your english are already beyond the head. And, I think if you continued study in Japan, you're not going forward,"_ jelas ibunya. Seketika Naruto marah pada ibunya.

"_But, what you mean about 'you're not going forward'? Youknow my school is an International school!"_ kata Naruto pada ibunya. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas lagi.

"_I know that Naru-chan. But, I want the best for you. Every parent want the best for their child,"_ kata ibunya berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"_Mom! I think that we've made a deal when I was in grade ten. You agreed I go to that school and I agreed will lecture at Harvard University,"_ jelas Naruto mengingatkan ibunya tentang kesepakatan mereka. Akhirnya ibunya menyerah.

"_You win Naru-chan. Now, take a bath, because you Dad and his friends will come,"_ kata Ibunya pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menyalakan kotatsu. Naruto hanya menghabiskan Ramennya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, sambil berendam, Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat acara festival sekolah dan pembicaraannya dengan Kepala Sekolah.

FLASHBACK!

"_**Uzumaki-kun, I want you to come to my room, after this break. There is something that I want to tell you,"**_** kata Tsunade ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah stand makanan. **

"_**Ha'i Tsunade sensei. I'll come,"**_** jawab Naruto. Naruto membungkuk pada Tsunade dan Tsunade berjalan menuju ruangannya.**

"_**Thank You for coming to my room, Uzumaki-kun,"**_** kata Tsunade ketika Naruto sudah berada di ruangannya. Naruto membungkuk sebagai salam dan berdiri di samping sofa. **

"_**Just take a sit Uzumaki-kun,"**_** tawar Tsunade dan Naruto duduk di sofa itu. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Tsunade sensei," jawab Naruto.**

"_**So, Tomorrow, our school will have new student. Like usual, I want you to guide him to introduce this school. But, you must be carefull, because this student, his name is in the first black list,"**_** jelas Tsunade. Naruto hanya mengangguk. **

"_**Okay Tsunade sensei. Is there anything else?"**_** tanya Naruto lagi. **_**"No. You can join the festival now,"**_** kata Tsunade. Naruto membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu.**

FLASHBACK END!

_Memangnya seburuk apa anak itu sampai masuk daftar hitam?_ Batin Naruto sambil berendam. _"Naru-chan! What make you so long? Hurry up!"_ kata ibunya di depan kamar mandi. _"I'll finish it Mom,"_ kata Naruto sambil cepat-cepat bilas.

Saat dia sampai di kamarnya, ternyata Ibunya sudah menyiapkannya kaos untuk dipakainya. Dia mengeringkan badannya dan segera memakai kaos yang diberikan ibunya itu.

Dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang tertawa di lantai bawah, yang dia pastikan sebagai teman ayahnya. _"Naru-chan! Why are you so long? Come here dear, we'll have a dinner,"_ kata ibunya dari depan kamar Naruto. _"Wait a second Mom, I'll come,"_ kata Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ibunya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. _"You look good Naru-chan. C'mon. Your Dad and his friends already waiting for you."_ Ibunya menggandeng tangan Naruto ke lantai bawah dan menuju Ruang Makan.

Ketika sampai diruang makan, dia melihat ayahnya dan empat orang, tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan. "Uchiha," gumam Naruto pelan, tapi tampaknya tak ada yang mendengar.

"Naru-chan, _please join us. Just take a sit wherever you want_," kata ayahnya yang membuat Naruto ingin menjejalkan sepatu ke mulut ayahnya. Naru-chan! Demi Tuhan! Dia memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan Naru-chan di depan keluarga Uchiha? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

Kabar baiknya, Kakaknya tak ada disini! Yang membuat Naruto bisa sedikit tenang, karena jika kakaknya disini, maka dia pasti akan menjahilinya dan mempermalukannya di depan tamu ayahnya.

Naruto duduk di sebelah kiri ayahnya. Lalu ibunya duduk di sebelah kanan ayahnya. Bangku di sebelah Naruto kosong, karena Kurama tak datang. Keluarga Uchiha duduk di seberang mereka. Nyonya Uchiha duduk di seberang ibunya, lalu, Tuan Uchiha duduk diseberang ayahnya. Di seberang Naruto duduk anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha. Dan di sebelahnya duduk kakaknya.

"jadi, sekarang Naruto-kun sudah besar rupanya. _You really grown up,"_ kata Nyonya Uchiha. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"kudengar, kau menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahmu ya? Hebat sekali," puji Tuan Uchiha. Naruto berusaha melenyapkan senyuman bangga dari bibirnya. "Dimana kau bersekolah Naruto?" tanya anak sulung pasangan Uchiha.

"Di SMA Konohagakure, Itachi-san," jawab Naruto. Itachi melihat kearah adiknya dan tersenyum jail.

"Kau dengar itu Ototo. Kau sekarang sedang makan malam dengan ketua OSIS di sekolahmu," goda Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Eh? Sasuke juga sekolah di SMA Konohagakure Mikoto? Naru-chan, _why you didn't tell me, if Sasuke go to the same school with you?"_ tanya ibu Naruto.

"_What? I even don't know Mom,"_ kata Naruto membela diri. Mikoto tersenyum. "Akan menjadi murid SMA Konohagakure, Kushina," terang Mikoto. Kushina hanya mengangguk mengerti.

_Jadi pemuda di depanku ini yang akan menjadi murid baru di SMA Konohagakure? Yang menjadi daftar hitam? __**If this is a dream, just wake me up!**_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

**Last word.. RnR please?**


	2. New Student

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Just About Us!**

Warning!

I'm a New Author. And this is my first story in Naruto FanFiction. As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC,and so much more.

Pairing!

SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

Slight!

NaruSaku

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Sebelumnya ada yang mau aku tanya nih.. Dari Review(s) yang aku baca, katanya jangan terlalu banyak Bahasa Asing. Emang sih, waktu aku nunjukin cerita ke temen deketku juga dia komentarnya 'terlalu banyak bahasa inggris'. Tapi, emangnya Bahasa Inggrisnya susah ya? Padahal aku dah buat sesuai dengan percakapan sehari-hari. But, in this chapter, aku juga berusaha mengganti beberapa percakapan bahasa Inggris menjadi Bahasa Indonesia (meskipun sedikit susah).

Tapi, ada beberapa yang memakai bahasa Asing selain Inggris. Misalnya Prancis. Soalnya ceritanya kan sekolahnya bertaraf Internasional, jadi biar ga hilang 'feel'nya, aku tetep pake bahasa itu. But, don't worry. Aku udah antisipasi, jadi nanti akan ada terjemahan bebasnya.

Dan.. Emang ada beberapa percakapan juga yang menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Tapi, it just a litle conversation..

Ok! Sebelum ini menjadi tempat curhat dadakan, kita langsung aja ke cerita yang.. yah.. punyaku..

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

P.S : Disini akan ada beberapa prubahan bahasa di percakapan. Harap Maklum, dan aku juga akan mengurangi Typo.. Huehehehe...

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki (17 tahun)

Kurama Uzumaki (27 tahun)

Sasuke Uchiha (17 tahun)

Itachi Uchiha (27 tahun)

**Chapter 2 : New Student**

Kurama merasa capek sekali hari ini. Setelah piket selama semalam di Rumah Sakit, sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Rencananya, pulang - tidur - makan - mandi - nonton sambil minum jus apel. Niatnya sih begitu, tapi...

"Kyuu-chan! Tolong bangunkan adikmu," kata Kushina pada Kurama. Dia memandang ibunya malas dan terus menonton TV. "_Do it by yourself_," kata Kurama ketus.

CTAK!

Sepertinya perkataan Kurama membuat urat kesabaran ibunya putus. "Kurama Uzumaki, aku menyuruhmu membangunkan adikmu! Lakukan sekarang," kata ibunya dengan aura yang mengerikan. Tapi, sepertinya itu bukan masalah untuk Kurama.

"Kaa-san! Aku ini lelah!" kata Kurama kesal pada ibunya. Akhirnya ibunya menyerah pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Dia meninggalkan Kurama di ruang keluarga sendirian, dan dia sendiri yang membangunkan Naruto.

"Naru-chan! _Wake up! It's already 6 o'clock!_ Naru-chan?" kata ibunya membangunkan Naruto sambil mengguncang-nguncangkan tubuh anak bungsunya itu. Naruto sedikit menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya.

"Ngh.. Mom, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto parau, suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Kushina tersenyum, " jam enam pagi. Ayo bangun," kata Kushina. Naruto dengan pelan keluar dari tempat tidurnya, dan mengambil handuk di sudut kamarnya.

"Mandilah," perintah ibunya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk ngantuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sementara ibunya menyiapkan baju sekolah Naruto.

"Ittekimasu," kata Naruto di depan rumahnya.

"Itterashai," balas ibunya. Lalu, Naruto pun berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi, tidak lupa menjemput pacarnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau lama sekali," kata Sakura di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum minta maaf.

"Gomenasai Hime. Tadi, aku telat bangun. Ayo, kita ke sekolah," ajak Naruto. Mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Jadi, akan ada murid baru ya?" ulang Sakura ketika Naruto selesai menceritakan percakapannya dengan Kepala Sekolah. Naruto mengangguk. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti juga tahu," kata Naruto sok misterius.

"Oh begitu sekarang. Baik Naruto-kun, kalau kau tak mau memberi tahu, kita ga usah kencan selama seminggu," kata Sakura pura-pura marah.

"Eh?! Kau tidak serius kan Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto panik. Tapi memang dari sananya Sakura ingin menjahili Naruto, dia berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang mengejarnya sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Larimu cepat juga Sakura-chan," kata Naruto kehabisan nafas.

"Haah.. Hahh.. Kau juga," balas Sakura kehabisan nafas. Mereka berdua keringatan. "Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk kelas," ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto berjalan masuk ke kelas XI IPA 3.

"Ohayou minna," sapa Sakura saat mereka memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," balas mereka serempak. Sakura segera menaruh tasnya di bangku dekat jendela dan Naruto meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelahnya.

"_So sweet... it's still morning but, you two already making out __**(disini, making out artinya bermesraan)**_," kata Ino melihat mereka berdua.

Kontan wajah mereka berdua memerah mendengarnya. "Ino! _Whatya mean 'making out'_?" kata Sakura yang wajahnya memerah. Naruto hanya nyengir gugup.

"Yo Naruto! Pinjam PR bahasa Prancis-mu dong," kata Kiba secara tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan buku pr-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Kiba, "_here_." Dan dengan senang hati Kiba menerimanya. Bukan hanya Kiba, tapi beberapa anak juga.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala menghadap keluar kelas. Naruto duduk disampingnya.

SREG!

Pintu kelas dibuka dan masuklah Tsunade. Kelas menjadi tenang mendadak. Yang menyalin PR langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. "_What is she doing here?_" bisik Sakura tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Apakah Naruto Uzumaki sudah datang?" tanya Tsunade. Sontak seluruh pasang mata menoleh melihat Naruto. Dan Naruto bangkit pelan-pelan, "_yes Ma'am?_" kata Naruto.

"Setelah bel berbunyi, tolong segera ke ruangan saya," kata Tsunade dan dia segera keluar dari kelas itu.

Setelah kepergian tsunade, teman-teman Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "_Why she ask you to come to her room_?" tanya Sakura. Tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng, "entahlah."

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama dan segera keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruangan Tsunade.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," kata Tsunade dari dalam ruangannya. Naruto menghela napas sebelum masuk. "_Excuse me_ Tsunade sensei," kata Naruto. Tsunade hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. Dan, disebelah Naruto duduk seorang laki-laki yang kemarin makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," kata Naruto begitu melihatnya. Yang namanya dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas pada Naruto dan tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"_You know him? _Bagus sekali_. Then take him to his class now. He is in the same class with you_," kata Tsunade.

"_Yes Ma'am,_" kata Naruto dan kemudian mengajak Sasuke ke kelas XI IPA 3. Di perjalanan, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Apa selalu memakai bahasa inggris?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Ya. Tapi khusus dengan guru saja. Kalau dengan teman sebaya, kita bebas menggunakan bahasa Inggris, atau Jepang. Sebenarnya tak hanya bahasa Inggris saja, tapi juga bahasa Prancis," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Itu sebabnya kau berbahasa inggris di rumah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Well, sebenarnya itu hanya kebiasaan keluargaku dulu," _dan__tuntutan__cita-cita,_ jelas Naruto.

"_I see_," kata Sasuke. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas XI IPA 3.

SREG!

"_Excuse me_ Asuma sensei. _I'm with the new student_," kata Naruto di depan kelas. Seketika pandangan satu kelas menuju Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh. Uzumaki tolong kembali ke tempat dudukmu_, and you, the new one, please introduce yourself infront of class_," perintah Asuma. Naruto segera kembali ke bangkunya dan Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas memperkenalkan diri.

"_Je m'appelle_ Sasuke Uchiha. _Je suis 17 ans. Je suis _(1)..." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa prancis. Yang gadis terpana melihatnya bahkan memuja, yang pria, biasa saja. **{1. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Umur saya 17 tahun. Saya..}**

"_Vous pouves vous asseoir sur la siege arriere_(2)," perintah Asuma. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk. Ternyata Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata. **{2. Kamu bisa duduk di bangku belakang.} **

"_Salut _(3), Uchiha," sapa Hinata. **{3. Halo.}**

"_Salut_," balas Sasuke datar.

"_Okay Classe, nous continuons nos lecons. Ouvrez vos livres et s'il vous plait lire la page 213 premiers paragraphe _(4), Nara-san," kata Asuma sambil membuka halaman. Yang ditunjuk membaca hanya mendengus mendengar permintaan gurunya. Tapi, dia toh berdiri juga. **{4. Baik, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Tolong buka halaman 213 dan tolong baca dengan keras,}**

Shikamaru membacanya dengan sedikit malas. Heran, padahal teman-temannya punya buku, mengapa harus dibaca keras-keras?

**-SKIP-**

"Jadi ini Gym, biasanya pelajaran olahraga disini. Sebelahnya adalah Lab. Fisika. Biasanya dipakai untuk ujian praktek dan latihan. Sekarang..." Naruto menjelaskan dengan semangat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ingin sekali tidur karena bosan.

"Hei! Apa kau mendengarkan?" tanya Naruto saat ia melihat Sasuke yang tidak fokus. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Kau tahu, aku tak akan lama di sekolah ini," kata Sasuke datar. Saat ini mereka berada di depan gerbang kantin.

"Aku tahu. Tsunade sensei _told me_," balas Naruto.

"_You know that I wouldn't be friends with either of you. Will not make friends on facebook, or retweet your twiter_," kata Sasuke masih tetap datar. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku akan membuatmu tinggal disekolah ini," kata Naruto mantap. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"_You're too confident _Uzumaki-san_! You will not able to change me_," kata Sasuke dingin. Tapi Naruto menatapnya. Sebuah ide muncul di pemikirannya. Ide gila yang mempertaruhkan harga diri dan reputasi. Tapi layak dicoba.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Jika kurang dari seminggu ini kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, kau memang, dan aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai Ketua OSIS. _But_, kalau kau tinggal di sekolah ini lebih sebulan, maka aku memang," tantang Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau tak bisa menarik kembali ucapanmu," kata Sasuke memincingkan matanya.

"_I'm sure,_" jawab Naruto mantap. Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Pemuda di depannya berani taruhan dengannya. Dan Sasuke selalu menang taruhan.

"Punya nyali juga kau. Baiklah, _deal_," kata Sasuke setuju dan pergi meninggalkan gerbang kantin dengan seringai sinis di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dan segera menuju kantin, dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Naruto-kun!" sapa Sakura saat melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya.

"Sakura-chan. _Hi Guys. May I join with you?_" tanya Naruto. Sakura segera menggeser tempat duduknya dan Naruto duduk disana.

"Dimana Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Ino celingukan saat melihat Naruto datang sendirian ke kantin.

Tapi Naruto hannya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat sikap Naruto.

"_No__thing_," jawab Naruto tak acuh. Sakura memilih diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Naruto juga segera mengambil makanan di kantin sekolahnya. Makaroni dan minumnya jus jeruk.

"Itadakimasu," kata Naruto dan segera melahap makanannya.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

"_I'm finish_," kata Naruto. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet yang tersedia di meja kantin dan minum jus jeruknya. Teman-temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_C'mon guys_. Kita harus buru-buru. Setelah ini pelajaran Singa betina. Kita tak mau di terkam singa marah karena telat masuk kan?" kata Ino yang mendapat cekikikan dari kawan-kawannya.

"Hey,Sabtu kemarin aku menonton Catching Fire di 21Cinema," kata Sai saat di perjalanan.

"_WHAT_! Kau curang sekali!" kata Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Choji dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Sai hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan senyuman minta maaf.

"_Sorry guys_. Pamanku memintaku menemaminya menonton. Aku tak bisa menolaknya kan?" jelas Sai. Teman-temannya hanya memakluminya.

"Okay. Gimana kalau Sabtu nanti?" Tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"_I'm free this Saturday. How about you guys_?" Tanya Ino pada Choji dan Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Aku juga. Shika?" Tanya Choji diselingi makan cemilan.

"Hoam..Mendokusai. Aku bisa," jawab Shikamaru malas.

Naruto tersenyum. "Oke! Bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sakura.

"_Yeah. I'm free_," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, kalau hanya berenam nggak akan seru. Bagaimana jika kita mengajak yang lain? Hinata, Neji, Shino, _maybe_?" kata Sakura. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"_Okay. I'll talk to_ Hinata and Shino _later_," kata Kiba.

"Menonton Catching Fire? Kapan Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata di tempat duduknya. Sasuke yang disebelahnya hanya diam saja.

"Rencananya sih Sabtu besok. Apa kau ada waktu?" jelasKiba. Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Siapa saja yang menonton?" Tanya Hinata.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, dan aku. _Just six of us_," kata Kiba. 'Naruto-kun datang', batin Hinata.

"Okay. A-Aku bisa datang Kiba-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kiba tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

SREG!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah Anko sensei. Satu kelas langsung diam.

"_Bonjour classe! _Kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran Matematika. Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang Logika Matematika. Sebelumnya kita akan bahas PR yang kemarin. Nara kerjakan nomor dua, dan yang dibelakangnya kerjakan nomor 4," kata Anko sensei sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

Yang ditunjuk hanya bangkit dari kursinya malas dan mengambil spidol dan mengerjakan di depan kelas. Yang duduk di belakangnya juga, Shino menuju depan kelas dan mengerjakan nomor yang disuruh Anko.

Yang lain melihat pekerjaan punya mereka dan mencocokkannya. Setelah mereka berdua selesai menerjakan, Anko memeriksa pekerjaan mereka dan berkeliling mengecek PR.

"_Quej'aidonne au moment de l'exercice_?(5)" Tanya Anko saat dia melihat buku Sasuke. Kosong. **{5. Mana Pekerjaanmu?}**

"_Ma'am, _dia murid baru disini. Baru masuk hari ini," kata Hinata menjelaskan. Anko mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk. Dia kembali mengecek pekerjaan yang lainnya. Setelah berkeliling, dia kembali berkata,

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Buka halaman 234 tentang Logika dan kerjakan latihannya." Anak kelas XI IPA 3 segera membuka buku matematikanya dan mengerjakan yang diperintahkan oleh Anko.

"Tadaima," kata Naruto saat dia sampai di rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan," kata ibunya dari ruang keluarga. Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu kemudian menuju ruang keluarganya.

"_What are doing Mom_?" Tanya Naruto mendapati ibunya sedang menyulam sesuatu.

"_Nothing_," ibunya hanya menjawab seperti itu. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

BLUGH!

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya. Dia mengambil buku agendanya dari dalam tas, dan melihat jadwal untuk besok.

**Saturday : Watching Catching Fire**

Dia tersenyum. Setidaknya besok tak ada PR, ulangan, atau pun tugas. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih nyaman, dan turun kebawah.

Saat dia pergi ke ruang makan, he found nothing but Ramen.

Mom, dimana makan siangku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ramen," jawab ibunya datar.

_NOT AGAIN!_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

**To All my Reviewers..**

**I just want to say 'Thanks' but I know that 'Thanks' didn't enough to express my feeling.**

**Jujur aja, begitu tahu ada yang Review, aku seneng banget.. Rasanya seperti penambah tenaga untuk menjalani hari yang setiap hari mendung ini.. **

**Akhirnya.. Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan bosen baca cerita ini.. Yeah, I know, that my fic is not good as the other, but I tried my best to write down my story.. **

**Dan..**

**Last word.. RnR please?**

**Balasan Review..**

**Yuzuru**

_**Makasih dah baca fic ini.. Di chapter ini aku dah mengurangi bahasa Inggrisnya kok..**_

_**Salam kenal juga... Makasih ya dah di review, makasih juga dah diingetin Typo-nya. Sebisa mungkin saya kurangin Typo-nya. Dan makasih juga udah suka sama fic ini. Saya berusaha meng-update ASAP, tapi.. yah.. the trouble is.. Ga selalu bisa buka Laptop. Well, sebagai anak SMA Jurusan IPA, dengan tugas menggunung, saya tidak menjamin akan cepat meng-update, tapi sebisa mungkin-dan kalau ada kesempatan- saya akan usahakan.**_

**Monokurobo**

_**Makasih atas masukan dan sarannya. Waktu saya menyuruh beberapa orang baca cerita saya, komentar mereka hampir sama, 'terlalu banyak bahasa inggris'. Tapi, saya berusaha mengurangi porsi bahasa inggrisnya. Emang agak sedikit susah sih. Jangan bosen sama fic ini ya...**_

**Himawari Wia**

_**Iya.. Ini SasuNaru.. Maaf ya, di chapter awal ga di tulis.. tapi, disini di tulis kok pairingnya..**_


	3. At Shibuya Theather

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Just About Us!**

Warning!

I'm a New Author. And this is my first story in Naruto FanFiction. As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC,and so much more.

Pairing!

SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

Slight!

NaruSaku, KuramaYugito

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki (17 tahun)

Kurama Uzumaki (27 tahun)

Sasuke Uchiha (17 tahun)

Itachi Uchiha (27 tahun)

**Chapter 3 :****At Shibuya Theater**

Saat ini, para dokter di Rumah Sakit Tokyo sedang beristirahat. Begitu pula dengan Kurama. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kantin Rumah Sakit menyantap pie apel kesukaannya dan jus apel.

"Kurama-kun, aku duduk disini ya," kata sebuah suara halus. Kurama menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat dan dikepang satu itu. Dia mengangguk, dan wanita itu tersenyum manis dan duduk di depan Kurama.

"Apa kau ada waktu Sabtu ini Kurama-kun?" Tanya gadis manis itu memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" jawab Kurama masih sibuk dengan pie apelnya tak menyadari rona merah menghiasi gadis manis yang duduk di depannya.

"Mm.. Baru-baru ini aku melihat sebuah film bagus di bioskop. Bagaimana jika kita nonton di bioskop, Kurama-kun?" Tanya gadis itu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Jika itu tentang Romance, aku tidak tertarik," kata Kurama datar. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menggeleng,

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan tentang Romance. Mm.. Aku lupa judulnya tapi ini diangkat dari Novel. Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu. Kurama tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh juga. Kapan kita akan nonton? Sabtu ini?" Tanya Kurama tertarik. Gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan sorakan hatinya karena berhasil mengajak kencan -lebih tepatnya nonton- dokter muda tersebut.

"Iya. Sabtu ini. Bagaimana jika kita menonton di Shibuya Theater? Kudengar jika hari libur, akan diberi diskon," kata gadis itu lagi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hari Sabtu nanti kita akan menonton. Kapan kau beres praktek hari Sabtu Yugito?" Tanya Kurama. Senyum di wajah Yugito semakin cerah.

"Aku beres jam 4 sore. Kau bisa menemuiku di ruanganku jam 4 sore," kata Yugito semangat.

"Baiklah. Hari Sabtu nanti, aku akan menjemputmu di ruanganmu, Yugito," kata Kurama dan menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum jus apelnya.

"Kupikir waktu istirahat kita sudah habis. Kau mau kuantar ke ruanganmu Yugito?" kata Kurama sambil berdiri dari meja kantin. Yugito juga berdiri dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Kurasa tak perlu Kurama-kun. Habis ini aku harus mengecek ke kamar Rawat Inap. Hari ini aku piket soalnya," jawab Yugito menolak halus tawaran Kurama. Kurama menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu. Sampai bertemu Sabtu besok," kata kurama sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat dan dibalas oleh Yugito.

"S-Sampai ketemu Sabtu besok," balas Yugito sedikit gagap dengan rona merah menjalar di pipi mulusnya.

Kurama berjalan ke ruangannya. Di perjalanan dia menyapa dan disapa oleh beberapa pasien yang dia kenal, atau petugas Rumah Sakit. Ketika dia sampai di sebuah pintu bertuliskan Dokter Specialis Penyakit Dalam, dia menghela nafasnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Anda sudah kembali, Dokter Uzumaki," sapa asistennya ketika melihat Kurama memasuki ruangan prakteknya. Asistennya segera menyiapkan file-file di meja Kurama dan merapikannya.

Kurama melihat file-file itu sejenak kemudian bertanya, "apa jadwalku hari ini selain praktek?" Asistennya membuka agenda jadwalnya dan menjawab,

"Well, Anda harus melakukan pembedahan lidah, lalu membantu operasi katarak, lalu, mengunjung pasien-pasien yang di Rawat Inap. Lalu, Anda harus Anda mempunyai janji dengan B-san, di Ruangan Terapi." Kurama mendengarkannya dengan saksama.

"Kalau hari Sabtu?" tanyanya lagi. Asistennya membalik kertas itu beberapa kali dan berkata,

"pagi hari Anda akan mendampingi direktur Rumah Sakit untuk melihat keadaan Rumah Sakit, lalu Anda praktek sampai jam tiga sore."

"Hm. Baiklah. Terima kasih Haruna-san. Baik, kalau begitu panggil orang ini," kata Kurama dan dia pun memulai kembali prakteknya sehabis makan siang.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di balik meja Direkturnya dengan bosan. Dia malas sekali bekerja beberapa hari terakhir ini. Saham perusahaan? Tetap. Jumlah produk yang dijual dipasaran? Banyak dan laku. Intinya, perusahaan sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Kalau sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, apa yang mau diurus coba?

"Yo Itachi! Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya seorang yang tampangnya mirip dengan hiu yang masuk secara tiba-tiba ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa Kisame?" Tanya Itachi bosan. Kisame menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bosan ya? Hari ini anak-anak Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di sebuah Café di daerah Shibuya, kau mau datang tidak?" kata Kisame. Itachi menengakkan tubuhnya, tanda dia tertarik.

"Sekarang? Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang senggang," kata Itachi sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan memakai tuxedo-nya. Dia pun mengikuti Kisame pergi keluar dari perusahaan itu dan menuju Shibuya.

.

.

.

"Hai! Itachi-kun! Lama tak bertemu," sapa seorang wanita berambut biru tua pucat yang dijepit oleh jepitan bunga yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

"Hai Konan-chan," sapa Itachi balik. Dia melihat teman-temannya yang selama sepuluh tahun lebih tidak bertemu.

"Kau ingin memesan apa Itachi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil menyodorkan buku menu ke tangan Itachi. Dia melihat menunya sekilas dan berkata, "aku rasa aku akan memesan pie apel dan jus apel saja." Temannya hanya memandangnya bingung tapi tak berkata apa-apa. Dia memanggil pelayan dan mengulangi pesanan Itachi tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi suka apel Itachi?" Tanya temannya yang rambutnya berwarna pirang.

"Sejak lima tahun yang lalu," _sejak aku menyukainya_, kata Itachi. Temannya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan Kakuzu?" Tanya Itachi. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, "itu membuang uang. Dan aku tak suka membuang uang. Uang bukan untuk dibuang." Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak mendebatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menikah Itachi?" Tanya Konan tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari semua kawan-kawannya.

"Eh? Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya. Lagipula buat apa cepat-cepat menikah?" kata Itachi tak acuh.

"Yah, teman kita yang satu ini memang selalu begitu kan? Kapan Itachi pernah serius mempedulikan sesuatu?" kata temannya yang berambut pirang mengejek. Tapi yang diejek tanpak tak peduli karena sudah biasa.

"Oh ya! Baru-baru ini aku melihat film bagus di bioskop. Mumpung besok hari Sabtu, bagaimana jika kita menonton film itu?" kata Konan ceria.

"Apa judul film-nya?" Tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Genre-nya bukan Romance kan?" tambah Deidara.

"Gratis ga?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Seru ga film-nya?" Tanya Kisame sinting. (Belum nonton tapi dah nanya seru)

"Apakah ada seninya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tobi anak baik," kata manusia bertopeng yang tiba-tiba nyambung kayak tiang listrik.

Konan hanya mengurut dada mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari kawan-kawannya.

"Judulnya 'Carry'. Bukan Romance kok. Horor dan Thriller. Dan, bayar, tapi kalau hari Sabtu dan Minggu bakalan dapat diskon. Kalo masalah seru atau nggaknya aku ga tahu, kan belum pernah nonton, tapi kata orang-orang seru sih. Seninya mengagumkan. Dan, iya, Tobi kau memang anak baik," jawab Konan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Gimana, mau pada nonton ga?" Tanya Konan memastikan. Yang lain berdiskusi dan mengangguk.

"Setuju deh. Kita nonton, tapi dimana?" kata Pain mewakili yang lain.

"Di Shibuya Theater. Soalnya disana deket sama pusat kota. Jadi pada setuju nih?" Tanya Konan memastikan. Mendapati anggota lainnya mengangguk, dia tersenyum dan tepat saat itu pesanan Itachi datang.

**Hari Sabtu…**

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kita mau menonton dimana?" Tanya Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari sabtu sekolah pulang cepat, dan kelompok yang mau menonton Catching Fire berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kita akan menonton di Shibuya Theater. Film-nya mulai jam setengah lima. Kita bisa makan siang dulu disana dan ngadem sebentar. Lagipula, jika di Shibuya Theater, kita akan dapat diskon," jelas Naruto. Teman-temannya setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Kiba. Lalu, rombongan mereka pun berjalan ke arah halte bis.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Konan, sebenarnya Film 'Carry' mulai jam berapa?" Tanya Kisame. Saat ini mereka sedang di dalam mobil Hidan menuju Shibuya Theater.

"Film-nya mulai jam setengah lima. Tapi, kita bisa belanja dulu," jawab Konan. Anggota yang lain tidak ada yang mendebat. Mereka tahu betapa mengerikannya jika cewek kertas ini marah.

.

.

.

"Ah! Kurama-kun. Maaf, apa kau lama menunggu?" Tanya Yugito begitu dia keluar dari ruangan prakteknya. Kurama hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak juga. Aku juga baru sampai. Ternyata kunjungan Orochimaru-sama lebih lama dari yang dijadwalkan. Jadi, jadwalku hari ini sedikit ngaret," jelas Kurama.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang?" kata Yugito. Kurama mengangguk singkat dan berjalan beriringan dengan Yugito yang menahan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Kami beli tiket untuk sebelas orang," kata Ino begitu sampai di bagian pembelian tiket. Pelayan itu mengetik di komputernya dan mengambil 11 lembar tiket.

"Semuanya jadi 2.000 yen. Ada lagi?" kata pelayang itu. Ino menyerahkan uang hasil patungan dan menyerahkannya. Pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Film-nya mulai jam setengah lima di studio dua. Tapi belum di buka. Masih satu setengah jam lagi. Kalian jika mau, boleh pergi dulu lalu nanti jam setengah lima kembali lagi," kata si pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Food Court dan duduk di meja yang kursinya lumayan banyak. Yang datang untuk menonton : Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata (karena Naruto ikut menonton), Neji (jelas, untuk melindungi Hinata), TenTen (karena Neji ikut menonton), Lee (karena dia merasa semangat masa muda yang membara(?) jika menonton film ini), dan Sasuke (ceritanya panjang).

Mereka pun mulai memesan makanan dan bercerita serta bercanda.

.

.

.

.

"Pesan untuk sepuluh orang," kata Konan.

"Film apa?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Film 'Carry'," jawab Konan. Pelayan itu segera mengetik di komputernya dan memberikan 10 lembar tiket dan menyerahkannya pada Konan.

"Semuanya jadi 1900 yen," kata pelayannya. Konan memberikan uang patungan mereka semua pada pelayannya. Pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Film-nya kan mulai jam setengah lima, bolehkan kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar dulu?" Tanya Konan lagi. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk. Konan segera menyeret kesembilan temannya untuk belanja.

.

.

.

.

"Pesan untuk dua orang," kata Kurama datar.

"Film apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Film 'Carry'," jawab Yugito. Pelayan itu mengetik di komputernya dan menyerahkan dua buah tiket pada mereka berdua.

"Arigatou," kata Yugito. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum.

Mereka meninggalkan meja pelayan itu dan Kurama berkata, "Film-nya mulainya masih setengah jam lagi. Kau mau menunggu disini atau jalan-jalan?"

"Aku menunggu disini saja. Kau mau jalan?" Tanya Yugito balik.

"Tidak. Aku juga menunggu disini saja," jawab Kurama dan dia duduk disebelah Yugito.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Akh! Lima belas menit lagi film-nya mulai. _Guys, I think we must hurry_. Kalau kita ga mau ketinggalan Film-nya." Teman-temannya pun mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan mereka pun membayar makanan dan kembali ke Shibuya Theater.

.

.

.

"Ano, Konan-san, kurasa kita harus segera kembali ke Shibuya Theater," kata Hidan keberatan memegangi belanjaan Konan yang seabrek-abrek banyaknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Konan bingung dan masih belum puas belanja.

"Karena Film-nya mulai sepuluh menit lagi," jawab Itachi datar, tapi mendapat respon yang luar biasa tidak datar.

"APA! Kita harus segera ke Shibuya Theater kalau tak mau ketinggalan Film," kata Konan segera lari dan diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang keberatan membawa barang belanjaan Konan.

.

.

.

"Ah! Studio satu sudah di buka tuh. Mau masuk sekarang?" Tanya Kurama sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Yugito juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Ayo kita masuk sekarang," kata Yugito. Tapi, saat di berjalan menyebrangi ruangan, dia tertabrak oleh seorang yang berlari.

DUAK!

Dua-duanya sama-sama terjatuh.

"Auw," rintih keduanya. Kurama segera menghampiri Yugito dan membantunya berdiri.

"Sumimasen, Aku tidak sengaja," kata orang itu. Yugito hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga salah. Jalan tidak lihat-lihat," kata Yugito sambil tersenyum. Kurama melihat orang itu berambut biru tua pucat dan memakai jepitan. Rasanya pernah melihat.

"KONAN!" panggil teman-temannya saat sampai di dalam Shibuya Theater.

"Kalian," kata Konan. Teman-temannya menaruh belanjaan Konan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasori melihat Konan dan wanita berambut pirang serta lelaki berambut merah darah.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tak sengaja menabraknya saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kata Konan. Yugito juga tersenyum. Kurama melihat teman-teman Konan. Rasanya familiar.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo Kurama-kun. Kita masuk studio satu," ajak Yugito.

"Eh? Kalian juga di studio satu? Kebetulan kami juga mau nonton di studio satu. Aku Konan. Dan yang di belakangku ini adalah teman-temanku," kata Konan cerah.

"Aku Yugito, dan ini rekan kerjaku, Kurama," kata Yugito dan memperkenalkan Kurama.

"Yang ini Hidan, disebelahnya Kakuzu, lalu disampingnya Deidara. Di belakang Deidara ada Tobi, lalu ada juga Zetsu. Di depannya ada Sasori. Dan, ini Kisame, dan Itachi," jelas Konan memperkenalkan sahabatnya satu-satu.

DEG!

Jantung Kurama seolah berhenti mendengar nama yang terakhir kali disebut. Tapi, rasanya tak ada yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit menegang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita masuk bersama-sama?" tawar Konan, yang disetujui oleh Yugito maupun Akatsuki yang lain. Yugito langsung akrab dengan Konan, yang lain mengambil belanjaan Konan dan masuk ke studio satu. Kurama berencana masuk terakhir tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang masuk terakhir. Orang yang paling dia cintai, paling dia rindukan sekaligus paling dia benci juga sengaja masuk terakhir.

"_Hi! Long time no see you, my little_ Kyuubi," kata Itachi pelan di telinga Kurama yang membuat Kurama menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

**To Be Continued**

**To All my Reviewers..**

**I just want to say 'Thanks' but I know that 'Thanks' didn't enough to express my feeling.**

**Aku tahu, kalau yang chapter ini rada lama. Soalnya udah mulai sibuk sekolah.. Ini juga aku update di sekolah!**

**Akhirnya.. Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan bosen baca cerita ini.. Yeah, I know, that my fic is not good as the other, but I tried my best to write down my story.. **

**Dan..**

**Last word.. RnR please?**

**Balasan Review..**

Nauchi Kirika - Chan

Thanks dah baca ini fict... Dan, jangan bosen ya..

Monokurobo

Makasih dah diingetin tentang Typo-nya. Sebisa mungkin di chapter ini typo berkurang.. ;)

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite

Ini udah lanjut...

Vianycka Hime

Ya begitulah.. Selain suka SasuNaru, aku suka NaruSaku sih.. #gapenting!

Uchikaze no Rei

Moment SasuNaru akan menyusul... Hehehe, aku juga ngebayangin kayak gitu... Yah, masalah ramen, aku pengen buat Naruto ga suka ramen aja.. Hehehehe... ._.v

Ini udah update lagi.. Hehehe.. Dan makasih udah suka sama fict ini...

LNaruSasu

Sip.. Ini dah lanjut..

yunaucii

Yah, karena di sekolah ada pelajarannya otomatis jadi bisa. Tapi ga begitu fasih sih, hanya percakapan sehari-hari doang...

Aizawa Harumi

Arigatou buat review-nya~ Kenal dong.. Kan di kelas duduk bareng... hehehe..

Mel

Makasih review-nya.. Padahal sayaudah buat settingan-nya semirip mungkin di Jepang.. Nanti di usahakan deh..

Luce stellare of Hyuzura

Kenapa? No reason.. #PLAK!

Kenapa ya? Aku juga ga tau.. Pengen aja buat karakter Sasuke kayak begitu..

Dan, diusahain deh, scene ItaKyuu-nya...


	4. Pertemuan Kembali

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Just About Us!**

Warning!

I'm a New Author. And this is my first story in Naruto FanFiction. As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC,and so much more.

Pairing!

SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

Slight!

NaruSaku, KuramaYugito

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Oke, sebelum masuk ke cerita, aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal.

Ini adalah SasuNaru.

Adegan SasuNaru akan menyusul. Tidak lama lagi. Well, karena disini ceritanya Naruto itu staight, kan ga mungkin langsung jadi Gay. Harus ada prosesnya. Sama seperti proses melupakan mantan dan mencintai orang lain. Oke. Jadi, harap bersabar untuk moment SasuNaru

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki (17 tahun)

Kurama Uzumaki (27 tahun)

Sasuke Uchiha (17 tahun)

Itachi Uchiha (27 tahun)

**Chapter 4 : Pertemuan Kembali…**

Kurama tak tahu, apakah ini bisa disebut dengan keberuntungan atau kesialan. Entah disengaja atau tidak, kursi Kurama bersebelahan dengan kursi Itachi. Dia bingung, harus menangis, tertawa, teriak, atau melakukan ketiganya secara sekaligus.

Selama dua jam setengah, tak ada satu pun adengan Film 'Carry' yang masuk ke otaknya. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Dia sekarang sedang bingung dengan perasaannya. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang menjalar di tulang belakangnya dan siap untuk menikamnya. Di saat yang sama, dia juga merasa gembira.

Entahlah. Dia juga tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Mungkin lebih baik dibayangkan saja.

Kau ingin melupakan orang yang kau cintai dan yang sudah menghancurkan hatimu, dan di saat kau hampir berhasil kabur dalam bayang-bayangnya, orang itu justru datang lagi dalam hidupmu dan tersenyum seolah itu semua tak pernah terjadi.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Marah? Berteriak? Ingin menghajarnya? Membentaknya? Atau mungkin malah merindukannya?

"Kurama-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yugito menyentak Kurama dari lamunannya. Kurama melihat Yugito dan berkata,

"Ya. Hanya tidak enak badan saja." Itachi melirik Kurama sejenak.

"Kupikir aku ingin ke toilet dulu," kata Kurama sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Yugito mengangguk singkat dan kembali pada layar bioskop.

Kurama keluar dari studio satu dan menuju toilet. Dia ingin mencuci mukanya saja dan berdiam sejenak. Rencananya sih begitu, tapi..

GREP!

Seseorang memegang tangannya dari belakang. Tanpa melihat saja Kurama tahu siapa yang memegangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mempersiapkan hatinya, lalu berbalik menghadap si pemegang tangan.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Tanya Kurama datar. Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau tak mau memanggilku seperti dulu lagi ya?" Tanya Itachi masih tersenyum. Kurama masih memandangnya dengan datar.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Kau pikir kau siapa memegang tanganku?" kata Kurama sambil menyentak tangan Itachi. Tapi sepertinya Itachi tak berniat melepaskannya.

"Apa gadis itu pacarmu, Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Itachi memanggil Kurama dengan nama kesayangannya.

"Pacar atau bukan, itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Kurama tajam. Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Begitu ya. Bukan urusanku," gumam Itachi sok berpikir. Kurama menyentak lepas tangan Itachi.

"Tapi, aku tak suka melihatmu berjalan bersamanya," kata Itachi sedikit posesif. Kurama memutar matanya dan mendelik tajam.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa Uchiha-san! Kau tak berhak mengaturku, atau melarangku jalan dengan siapa," kata Kurama ketus.

"Kau pacarku! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu jalan bersama gadis itu?" kata Itachi. Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis,

"Pacar? Mungkin maksudmu _**mantan**___pacar! Aku tidak ingat pernah pacaran denganmu lagi setelah lima tahun berlalu," kata Kurama tajam. Itachi menghela nafas.

"Kau masih marah?" tanyanya pelan, tapi Kurama bisa mendengarnya jelas. Dia mendengus meremehkan.

"Marah? Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku marah? Pikirkan saja dengan otak Uchiha-mu yang jenius itu," kata Kurama kesal sambil berjalan kembali ke studio satu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan Kurama-kun?" Tanya Yugito saat Kurama kembali. Kurama duduk di kursinya lagi. Dia mengangguk singkat pada Yugito.

"Kalau kau masih merasa tidak enak badan, aku bawa penghangat perut," kata Yugito. Kurama tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih. Nanti jika aku tidak enak badan lagi, aku akan meminjamnya padamu," kata Kurama. Yugito hanya tersenyum.

Itachi kembali ke kursinya di sebelah Kurama sambil melirik ke arah Kurama sekilas yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Yugito.

"Kau habis dari mana Itachi?" Tanya Kisame yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hanya menemui kawan lama," jawab Itachi singkat dan datar. Kisame mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tapi tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Filmnya selesai jam setengah delapan malam. Tapi, karena ini malam minggu, makin malam makin rame, jadi, suasana Shibuya masih ramai.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang Kurama-kun?" Tanya Yugito. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di luar studio satu. Kurama melirik jamnya, 7.30. Dia mendengus

"Tidak. Kau mau makan malam dulu?" Tanya Kurama. Yugito mengangguk. Mereka berjalan bersama, tak lupa Kurama yang menggandeng tangan Yugito dan membawanya lebih dekat padanya. Membuat wajah Yugito merah dan bibirnya melengkung ke atas, sekaligus membuat seseorang merasa panas akan amarah.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Itachi? Tak enak badan?" Tanya Deidara melihat Itachi yang wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku ingin pulang," kata Itachi.

"EH!? Tapi ini malam minggu. Kau tidak ingin berkumpul dulu Itachi-kun?" Tanya Konan. Tapi Itachi hanya menggeleng dan pergi menjauh dari kelompok Akatsuki itu.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" Tanya Pain melihat Itachi yang seperti itu.

"Sikapnya berubah semenjak memasuki studio," kata Kisame.

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak masalah," kata sasori.

"Mungkin sedang tidak punya uang," kata Kakuzu.

"Mungkin dia sedang ingin bertobat pada Dewa Jashin," kata Hidan.

"Mungkin Itachi-senpai ingin menjadi anak baik," kata Tobi.

"Mungkin dia lelah," kata Konan mengakhiri perbincangan aneh ini.

.

.

.

"Film-nya seru sekali," kata Sakura saat keluar dari studio dua diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah! Tapi akhirnya masih nge-gantung. Ga seru," kata Kiba yang mendapat jitakan dari Shikamaru.

"Jelas saja masih nge-gantung. Kan dibukunya nge-gantung. Kelanjutannya MockingJay," Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Kau punya bukunya, Shika?" Tanya Ino. Shikamaru mengangguk malas.

"Ayahku penggemar The Hunger Games. Dia punya lengkap bukunya," jelas Shikamaru.

"PINJAM!" kata Ino, Sakura, dan TenTen sekaligus. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Besok Senin, dibawa," kata Shikamaru yang mendapat pelukan gratis dari tiga cewek tersebut.

"S-Sudah malam. Minna, aku pulang ke rumah dulu ya. Otou-san pasti marah, kalau tidak segera pulang," kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Oh, kau sudah mau pulang Hinata? Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Naruto sambil menata Hinata. Yang ditanya hanya semakin menunduk.

"I-Iya N-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata lirih sambil malu. Dia pun segera pulang ke rumahnya diikuti Neji di belakangnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya TenTen.

"Makan," jawab Choji.

"Tidur," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kita kencan yuk sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura.

"Mengasah masa muda yang begitu membara," jawab Lee.

"Perawatan tubuh," kata Ino.

"Kasih makan Akamaru," kata Kiba.

"Aku pulang," kata Sasuke datar sambil beranjak meningalkan kerumunan remaja itu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Yang ditanya tidak capek-capek menjawab dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kerumunan remaja.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sanggup menyeretnya kemari Naruto," kata Kiba geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Apa sih yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Naruto Uzumaki?" kata Naruto dengan nada sombong yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Kau sombong sekali Tuan Uzumaki," kata Sakura pura-pura marah. Tapi sebenarnya penasaran.

"Memangnya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ino mewakili perasaan penasaran dari teman-temannya.

"Kepo! Itu urusan orang," kata Naruto sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"PELIT!" teriak mereka kompak yang sukses membuat telinga Naruto berdenging.

"Ya sudah! Bagaimana jika kita cari makan malam dulu? Dua setengah jam duduk di bioskop sukses membuat perutku keroncongan," kata Choji sambil memakan camilan.

'Benarkah perutmu bisa keroncongan?' batin teman-temannya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi ke Cafe Shibuya mengisi perut.

"Irasshai mase! Untuk berapa orang?" Tanya pelayannya menyambut mereka. Sakura menghitung temannya dan menjawab,

"Untuk delapan."

"Baik, silahkan ikut saya," kata pelayan itu dan mengantar mereka ke sebuah meja yang cukup besar dan menyerahkan 4 buku menu.

"Hm, kalian ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tak lapar, jadi mungkin es krim saja," kata TenTen.

"Aku Orange juice saja. Aku juga tak lapar," kata Naruto.

"Hoam, aku mau Spagetthi saja," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku pesan _cheese hamburger_," kata Kiba.

"Aku pesan Coca Cola," kata Sakura.

"Aku pesan ocha saja," kata Lee membara.

"Aku pesan _Medium fries _dan _Lemon tea_," kata Choji.

"Aku pesan air putih saja," kata Ino.

Pelayan itu menulis semua yang di pesan, dan mengulanginya. Setelah semua yang di pesan di catat, dia segera meninggalkan meja tersebut.

"Kita mau makan dimana Kurama-kun?" Tanya Yugito sambil berjalan di sebelah Kurama.

"Hm, bagaimana jika di Cafe Shibuya?" usul Kurama. Yugito hanya mengangguk.

"Irasshai mase! Untuk berapa orang?" kata pelayan yang berada di depan pintu restoran tersebut.

"Dua orang," jawab Kurama datar. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mengantar mereka ke kursi khusus dua orang. Lalu, menyerahkan buku menu pada mereka.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Kurama-kun?" Tanya Yugito sambil melihat menunya.

"Aku pesan Fried Chicken saja. Kau pesan apa?" Tanya Kurama balik.

"Aku sama seperti mu saja," jawab Yugito.

Pelayan itu mencatat dan mengulanginya. Lalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya. Mau cuci tangan," kata Yugito sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Kurama mengangguk sekilas dan kembali dalam pemikirannya.

"Guys, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Mau cuci tangan," kata Ino sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Yugito mencuci tangannya sambil melihat pantulannya di cermin. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat hari ini. Kurama menemaninya menonton, bahkan tadi Kurama mengajaknya makan malam bersama sambil menggandeng tangannya. Dia tak mau banyak berharap, tapi sedikit harapan akan bagus kan? Mungkin saja malam ini adalah awal dari hubungan mereka? _Anything could happened right?_

"Onee-san?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Yugito berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan milik Yugito dan mata yang sewarna dengan milik Yugito.

"Ino?" Tanya Yugito memastikan. Ino mengangguk dan segera menerjang Yugito.

"Onee-san! Aku! Aku, Hiks," Ino bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya selama 6 tahun berpisah.

"Shh.. Jangan menangis Ino. Kau sudah besar sekarang," kata Yugito menenangkan Ino. Ino masih terisak dibahu Yugito. Tapi pada akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Onee-san! Aku tak percaya akan bertemu denganmu disini! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum. Yugito juga tersenyum lembut.

"Yah! Aku juga tak menyangka akan bertemu kau disini. Aku habis menonton bersama temanku tadi di Shibuya Theater. Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" jelas Yugito.

"Aku juga menonton! Di Shibuya Theater juga! Menonton Catching Fire bersama kawan-kawanku! Sekarang aku sedang makan malam bersama mereka," jelas Ino juga.

Yugito melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"AH! Sepertinya aku harus kembali pada temanku. Kasihan dia menunggu lama. Ja nee," pamit Yugito. Ino juga melambai. Yugito pun kembali ke mejanya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Yugito saat dia duduk di hadapan Kurama. Kurama hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak juga. Memangnya tadi kau ngapain di toilet?" Tanya Kurama. Yugito tersenyum.

"Hanya bertemu dengan seseorang sewaktu aku di toilet," jawab Yugito. Kurama hanya mengangguk, dan pesanan mereka berdua datang.

"Sudah datang," kata Kurama. Yugito hanya tersenyum.

"Itadakimasu," kata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu," kata Choji dan diijuti ole ketujuh kawan lainnya. Mereka mulai meminum minuman mereka, dan memakan makanan mereka.

"Choji, pelan-pelan makannya!" tegur Ino ketika melihat cara makan Choji yang brutal.

"Ha? Avva? Hammu Hillanh Avva?" Tanya Choji dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Itu menjijikan! Hentikan berbicara sambil makan! Kamu bisa keselek!" tegur Ino. Tapi Choji hanya cengengesan dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Sudahlah Ino! Choji memang begitu," kata Shikamaru. Ino mendelik sebentar pada Choji sebelum meminum kembali air putihnya.

"_Guys_, kurasa aku sudah harus pulang. Ibuku sudah meneleponku," kata Sakura sambil melihat panggilan masuk yang tak terjawab.

"Sakura-chan sudah mau pulang? Aku antar ya," kata Naruto mengajukan diri. Sakura mengangguk.

"Boleh. Minna, kita pulang dulu ya," pamit Sakura dan Naruto. Kemudian mereka pergi dari Cafe Shibuya.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Akamaru belum diberi makan. Aku duluan Minna," pamit Kiba juga. Lalu menyusul TenTen dan Lee. Tinggal Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji yang masih tinggal di Cafe Shibuya. Menemani Choji menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah malam. Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kurama pada Yugito. Mereka sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing. Yugito mengangguk.

Mereka berdua bangkit dari kursi mereka dan membayar bill-nya. Lalu, mereka berjalan keluar dari Cafe Shibuya dan menuju keluar dari Mall tersebut.

"SUdah malam. Kuantar kau pulang ya," tawar Kurama. Yugito tidak bisa menolak.

"Rumahmu di daerah mana?" Tanya Kurama.

"Rumahku di kota sebelah. Tak jauh dari Shibuya kok," kata Yugito. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan ke arah rumah Yugito.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Orochimaru-sama melihat apa saja?" Tanya Yugito memecah keheningan.

"Yah, dia melihat kinekerja para dokter selama dua bulan terakhir. Lalu, aku juga mempresentasikan peningkatan grafik pasien dan kami sedikit berkeliling. Sebenarnya semua bisa berjalan sesuai rencana, jika saja Kabuto tidak selalu mencari-cari kesalahan dalam semua presentasiku. Dia terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan," cerita Kurama. Yugito mendengarnya sesekali di selingi dengan tawa kecil.

"Ya, Kabuto memang sedikit menyebalkan. Saat kunjungan lima bulan yang lalu, dia mengumpulkan semua dokter wanita, tapi hanya aku yang tidak dipanggil. Alasannya hanya dia tak suka dengan dokter kandungan. Astaga! Memangnya ibunya dulu konsultasi pada siapa sebelum dia lahir?" Yugito juga menimpali. Kurama hanya tersenyum.

Di dekat Yugito dia merasa senang dan merasa asing sekaligus. Bukan, bukan perasaan cinta, tapi lebih ke persahabatan.

"Kurasa kia sudah sampai di rumahmu. Masuklah. AKu tahu kamu pasti capek. Dokter kandungan kita tidak boleh kecapekan kan?" goda Kurama yang sukses membuat wajah Yugito memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Terima Kasih Kurama-kun sudah mengantarku sampai sini. Kurama-kun juga hati-hati," balas Yugito. Kurama hanya tersenyum dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

**To Be Continued**

**To All my Reviewers..**

**I just want to say 'Thanks' but I know that 'Thanks' didn't enough to express my feeling.**

**Jujur aja, begitu tahu ada yang Review, aku seneng banget.. Rasanya seperti penambah tenaga untuk menjalani hari yang setiap hari mendung ini.. **

**Akhirnya.. Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan bosen baca cerita ini.. Yeah, I know, that my fic is not good as the other, but I tried my best to write down my story.. **

**Dan..**

**Last word.. RnR please?**

**Balasan Review..**

_**Luce stellare of Hyuzura**_

**Ya, begitulah... Hehehe..**

_**Qnantazefanya**_

**Ini dah lanjut. Dan, ini SasuNaru.. **

_**fatayahn**_

**SasuNaru akan menyusul. Tidak lama lagi kok..**

_**Vianycka Hime**_

**Masa sih? Mungkin juga. SasuNaru akan menyusul oke?**

_**faremilan**_

**Makasih soal Typo-nya. Padahal aku sebisa mungkin baca ulang cerita agar tak ada Typo, tapi tetep aja ada. Haah.. Namanya juga manusia..**

_**yunaucii**_

**Cerita Itakyuu itu panjang... Nanti ada pembahasannya kok.. Sasuke juga ceritanya panjang..**


	5. Memories

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**Just About Us!**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, YAOI, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Please Enjoy.. ^.^

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki (17 tahun)

Kurama Uzumaki (27 tahun)

Sasuke Uchiha (17 tahun)

Itachi Uchiha (27 tahun)

Chapter 5 : Memories…

_Haah!? Harus mulai cerita dari mana ya? Pertama kali ketemu itu, di bawah pohon __Mapple__ di musim gugur__ di New York__. Saat itu dia sedang mencari sesuatu di atas tanah. Lalu, dia melihatku. _

"STOP_!" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan memandangnya bingung. _

"What are you searching for_?" tanyaku bingung pada pemuda berambut merah darah itu._

"I dropped my soft lens. Now, I can't find them_," jawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih dan lancar. Aku mengangguk mengerti. _

"Let me help you_," tawarku. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Kami berdua bersama mencari lensa kotaknya. Lalu, di bawah pohon __Mapple__ aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan. _

"I found it_," kataku memberitahunya. Dia melihat kearahku dan mengambil lensa kotaknya dari tanganku. _

"Thanks for helping me_," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali. _

"No problem. By the way, what's your name_?" tanyaku. _

"_Kurama. Kurama Uzumaki. _And you_?" tanyanya balik. _

"_Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. _Nice to meet you_," kataku. Kami berdua tesenyum tipis._

"_Pasti kamu orang Jepang kan?__" katanya dengan pose berpikir yang lucu. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Orang ini imut sekali.__ Aku mengangguk._

"Me either_," katanya. Kami berdua duduk di bangku terdekat di bawah pohon __Mapple__. _

_._

_._

_._

"_J__adi, kau kuliah dimana Uchiha-san?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan lensa kotaknya ke tempatnya. _

"_Jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san. Kau seperti memanggil ayahku. Cukup Itachi saja," ralatku. Aku paling tidak suka jika dipanggi__l__ dengan margaku. _

"_Baiklah. Itachi-san, kau kuliah dimana?" tanyanya lagi setelah meralat namaku._

"_Aku kuliah di Harvard. Jurusan Ekonomi. Kau, kuliah dimana?" jawab dan tanyaku lagi. _

"_Sama. Di Harvard. Bedanya aku jurusan Kedokteran," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum tipis. _

"_Wow. Kau pasti pintar sekali bisa masuk jurusan Kedokteran di Harvard," pujiku. Jarang sekali aku memuji orang. Dia tersipu dan tersenyum bangga. Wajar saja. _

_Banyak orang berlomba untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran di Harvard, dan di Jepang, hanya lima orang yang lolos masuk. Wajar saja jika dia bangga. Aku mengerti perasaan ini. _

_Dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. _

"_Ah! Sudah jam enam sore. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke apartement-ku. Sampai jumpa," katanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Aku juga bangkit. _

"_Dimana apartement-mu?" tanyaku. _

"_Di Sebelah Lotus Café. Hanya setengah jam jika berjalan," jelasnya. _

"_Kebetulan. Apertement-ku juga di dekat sana. Kau mau pulang bareng?" tawa__r__ku. Dia mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Kami berjalan bersama sampai tiba di sebuah apartement kecil bertingkat dua._

"_Kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku melihat apartement-nya. Kecil sekali. Dia mengangguk singkat dan memandangku._

"_Yah, aku kan hanya sementara tinggal di Amerika. Hanya sampai aku menyelesaikan S2-ku saja. Lagipula, buat apa tinggal di apartement mewah, jika kita punya rumah yang lebih 'mewah' dari apartement?" jelasnya. _

_Berbicara padanya mengingatkanku pada rumahku. Dan ternyata, pemuda di depanku ini tak hanya pintar, melainkan jenius. _

"_Berapa usiamu, Kurama-san?" tanyaku. _

"_Dua puluh dua tahun. Kau berapa?" tanyanya balik. Ck,ck,ck! Muda sekali._

"_Sama denganmu. Wow! Di usia semuda ini kau sedang kuliah S2? Jenius sekali," pujiku lagi. Ini pertama kalinya aku memuji orang lebih dari satu kali. Dia tersipu lagi dan tersenyum bangga. _

"_Kau terlalu memuji Itachi-san. Aku tidak__sehebat dan sepintar itu," katanya sambil tersipu malu. Ck, ck, ck! Dia rendah diri sekali! Wow, aku tambah kagum padanya. _

"_Ya sudah! Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Tuan Jenius?" tanyaku sambil menggodanya. Dia mendelik pura-pura marah padaku. _

"_Jangan panggil aku Tuan Jenius!" katanya pura-pura marah padaku. Aku terkekeh singkat dan mengacak kepalanya._

"_Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil merapihkan kembali rambut yang sempat kuacak._

"_Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok__,__ kurasa. Dah," kataku sambil melambai singkat padanya yang dibalas dengan lambaian singkat juga. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hei! Tunggu dulu!" kataku sambil mengejarnya. Dia tampak tak mendengar dan terus berlari di kegelapan malam. _

"_Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan padaku, Sialan?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus dan tajam. Aku menghela nafas._

"_Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kyuu-chan," kataku mencoba menjelaskan. Dia mendelik tajam padaku. _

"_Lalu, seperti apa kalau begitu Uchiha-san?" tanyanya dengan memanggilku menggunakan nama belakangku, yang artinya dia marah sekali. _

_Aku diam saja. Memang seperti apa? Seperti kau bercumbu dengan segerombol wanita penggoda di Club malam. Dia mendengus._

"_Kenapa diam? Kenapa tak menjawab?" tanyanya dengan nada yang meremehkan. Ya, dia benar. _

"_Itu, Aku.." aku mencoba menjelaskan, tapi kata-kata sama sekali tak terangkai di kepalaku. Dia memutar matanya dengan pandangan meremehkan._

"_Sudahlah! Kembali saja pada jalang tercintamu itu, dan hubungan kita berakhir," katanya yang membuatku mencelos. _

'_Berakhir'? Aku melihat ke dalam matanya mencari kesedihan, tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah amarah dan kekecewaan. _

"_Hei, apa kau serius dengan yang kau ucapkan?" tanyaku memastikan. Siapa tahu sebelum memeregokiku dia telah minum Brandy sebanyak sepuluh gelas dan sekarang dia sedang mabuk. Tapi, kupikir itu pemikiran gila untuk seorang yang alergi terhadap alcohol. _

"_Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya dingin. _

"_Kyuu-chan, dengarkan dulu," pintaku sambil berusaha memegang tangannya. Tapi, dia menyentak tanganku._

"_Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang kotor! Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Aku benci kau, Uchiha-san!" bentaknya marah dan segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Itachi tersentak dari tidurnya. Dia terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melirik jam yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'Jam delapan pagi ya,' batinnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan sinar matahari langsung mengecup wajah tampannya.

Dia menghela nafas mengingat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang selalu menhantuinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dia memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

'Apa memang tak ada kesempatan kedua untukku lagi Kyuu?' batinnya miris.

.

.

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Kurama hanya menatap bosan layar TV di depannya. Sudah jam satu siang dan tak ada yang dilakukannya selain tiduran di dalam kotatsu atau menonton TV. Adiknya sedang ngumpul bareng dengan teman-temannya. Nonton TV? Seharian menonton TV membuatnya bosan. Sedangkan orangtuanya sedang pergi mengunjungi kakeknya di Osaka dan mungkin baru akan pulang minggu depan.

Dia mengecek HP-nya dan tak ada panggilan masuk dari Rumah Sakit. Intinya saat ini Rumah Sakit sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan inti dari inti itu sendiri Kurama sedang bosan. Lagipula hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal praktek dan kemarin dia menyelesaikan jadwal piketnya.

"Akh! Bosan sekali," kata Kurama pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bangkit dari kotatsu dan menuju dapur. Di lemari makanan dia mengambil beberapa buah apel merah dan segelas air putih. Lalu dia membawanya ke depan TV.

Dia memakan apel itu dalam diam. Dan entah kenapa kilas balik tentang lima tahun lalu teringat kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Saat itu tanggal 9 Juni. Aku sudah menyiapkan kado special untuknya. Rencananya aku akan ke apartement-nya yang super duper sangat mewah dan menyerahkannya. Tapi, itu hanya rencana.._

"I just saw him go with his friends_," kata tetangga sebelahnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Dia tak bilang padaku jika hari ini akan menemui teman-temannya. _

"By the way, do you know where they go_?" tanyaku. Aku ingin mencari Itachi dan menyerahkan kadonya. Orang di depanku tampak berpikir sebentar, _

"Well, I've heard they mention XXX Club_," kata orang itu. Aku terbelalak kaget. BUkankah itu sejenis Club Malam? Tapi, aku mencoba berpikir positif. Toh, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin saja dia mau merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan minum-minum. Dan tidak mengajakku karena tahu aku alergi terhadap alcohol. Ya, pasti begitu._

"Thanks for the information_," kataku sambil pamit. Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali masuk ke dalam apartement-nya._

_._

_._

_._

_Positive thinking.. Positive thinking.. Setidaknya itu yang barusan kuucapkan. Tapi, nyatanya saat ini aku tak bisa terus menerus berpikiran positif. _

_Melihat pacarmu bersama segerombolan wanita penghibur tanpa busana dan sedang asyik bercumbu, apa kau masih bisa berpikiran positif tentang itu?_

_Mungkin saja aku bisa berpikiran seperti ini : 'Oh! Pacarku sedang ulang tahun hari ini! Dan, mungkin itu kado dari teman-temannya! Selamat!' atau mungkin begini, 'Mungkin dia terlalu banyak minum sampai mabuk dan tanpa sadar mencumbui wanita-wanita itu!' atau, 'wah! Pacarku sedang mencumbui banyak wanita! Kuat sekali dia, aku kagum. Aku bahkan belum tentu bisa seperti itu.'_

_Yang pertama kurasakan adalah perasaan kecewa. Lalu, berubah menjadi marah, lalu berubah lagi menjadi sedih, dan terakhir berubah menjadi benci. Selalu seperti itu. _

_Aku tak menghampirinya, karena terlalu jijik untuk mendekatinya. Itu saja aku sudah menahan mual melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Terangsang? Tentu saja tidak! Yang ada hanyalah terangsang untuk memuntahkan makan siangku ke wajah para wanita itu dan pacarku!_

_Aku masih memegang kado yang akan kuberikan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kado itu kubuang ke tong sampah terdekat dan segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hei! Tunggu dulu!" katanya sambil mengejarku. Apakah dia melihat aku datang, atau diberitahu temannya aku tak peduli. Aku hanya mencoba tak mendengar semua alasan yang dia keluarkan._

"_Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan padaku, Sialan?" tanyaku ketus. Geram akan sikapnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas._

"_Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kyuu-chan," katanya mencoba menjelaskan. Aku hampir saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meludah di wajahnya. _

"_Lalu, seperti apa kalau begitu Uchiha-san?" tanyaku dingin._

_Dia diam saja. Aku mendengus._

"_Kenapa diam? Kenapa tak menjawab?" tanyaku dengan nada meledek. _

"_Itu, Aku.." Dia mencoba menjelaskan. Aku mendengus. Sok bersih! _

"_Sudahlah! Kembali saja pada jalang tercintamu itu, dan hubungan kita berakhir," kataku pada akhirnya. _

"_Hei, apa kau serius dengan yang kau ucapkan?" tanyanya memastikan. _

"_Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Uchiha-san?" tanyaku dingin. Ku kuatkan hatiku untuk menerima kenyataan ini._

"_Kyuu-chan, dengarkan dulu," pintanya sambil memegang tanganku. Tapi aku menyentaknya lepas. Tangan itu kotor akan wanita-wanita itu._

"_Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang kotor! Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Aku benci kau, Uchiha-san!" bentakku marah dan segera pergi meninggalkannya sendirian._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dia tersenyum miris. Lalu dia mendengus.

'Dia masa lalu! Sekarang kau sudah keluar dari bayang-bayangnya! Sekarang kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia lagi,' kata Kurama dalam hati meguatkan hatinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kurama bangkit dari dalam kotatsu berniat membuka pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Kurama sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

CKLEK!

Detik itu juga Kurama menyesal membuka pintu rumah tanpa bertanya siapa yang datang.

BRAK!

DUG!

Orang itu menahan pintu yang nyaris tertutup dengan kakinya. Kurama sebisa mungkin berusaha menutup pintunya, kalau perlu sampai kaki itu buntung juga tidak masalah.

"Hei! Kyuu-chan. Dengar dulu," kata orang tersebut sambil menahan sakit di kakinya. Tapi Kurama menutup telinga dan matanya tentang orang itu.

"Pergi dari sini Sialan! Atau ku telepon polisi," ancam Kurama masih berusaha menutup pintunya.

"Tunggu dulu," kata orang itu dan dia berhasil membuka pintu yang menjepit kakinya. Kurama tersentak mundur.

"Apa maumu Uchiha-san?" tanya Kurama kesal, jengkel, dan dingin.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau membiarkan tamu-mu ini masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu?" tanya Itachi basa-basi. Kurama memutar bola matanya.

"Tak usah basa-basi! Cepat katakan maumu apa dan segera angkat kaki harammu dari rumah ini!" bentak Kurama. Itachi mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya untuk menutupi luka yang menganga lebar di hatinya.

"Ah! Ada apa denganmu Kyuu-chan? Kenapa kau kasar sekali?" tanya Itachi pura-pura sedih. Kurama memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menggertakkan gigirnya.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk membuatku marah, sebaiknya kau segera keluar pergi dari rumah ini. Aku sedang tak ingin membuat masalah," kata Kurama menahan amarahnya. Itachi menghela nafasnya menyerah.

"Kau kembali," kata Itachi pelan. Kurama menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Maaf? Kau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Kurama yang tidak mendengar omongan Itachi tadi.

"Aku ingin kau kembali," kata Itachi lagi, dan kali ini Kurama mendengarnya.

"Kembali? Aku akan kembali padamu kalau Neraka sudah membeku dan Kronos sudah menjadi ayah yang penyayang serta Hera bisa menerima semua anak Zeus! Sekarang, keluar dari rumahku!" kata Kurama sambil mendorong Itachi keluar dari rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

BRAK!

Nafas Kurama memburu. Dia mendengar suara mesin mobil dinyalakan dan dijalankan. Semakin lama suaranya semakin tipis. Kurama bersandar pada pintu depan rumahnya. Dia menghela nafas lelah.

**To Be Continued**

**MAAF!**

**Aku baru bisa update setelah sekian lama aku menelantarkan fict ini...**

**Tapi...**

**Bukan tanpa alasan aku menelantarkannya...**

**Dari kemarin – kemarin aku sibuk belajar buat UTS...**

**Dan, aku selalu begadang buat belajar sampe kantung mata sudah seperti kantung sampah..**

**Big Thanks to all my reviewer(s)...**

**Tanpa kalian, apa jadinya ceritaku ini... TT_TT**

**Oke deh.. Daripada banyak bacot begini, **

**Langsung aja ke Balasan Review..**

**Balasan Review**

tsunayoshi yuzuru

Moment SasuNaru akan Menyusul...

Luce stellare of Hyuzura

Yosh.. Itachi akan berjuang..

Aizawa Harumi

Lain kali jangan telat ya... Maksimal jam 7.00 #fingerprintdi skul... Hehehehe

yuichi

Ini udah lanjut...

faremilan

Sip.. Di usahakan Typo berkurang...

Ini udah Update...

fatayahn

Iya atuh.. Kalo Itachinya ga egois, pairingnya bukan ItaKyuu lagi dong.. nanti jagi KuramaYugito deh...

Vianycka Hime

Tanpa ditunggu pun mereka sudah jadi airing abadi #fansgirling

**Yosh...**

**Last word...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
